


Selective Listening

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes, With Volume 3 Changed, connected oneshots, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, a little while into their relationship, James realized that Qrow’s pick-up lines weren’t going to go away. In fact, it almost seemed like they were getting worse. Just to spite him. To be honest, he couldn't bring himself to mind. Especially now that they were only for him.</p><p>A series of mostly connected oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a lot of ideas for oneshots for Ironqrow. But I realized that most of them aren't going to work as separate fics and I don't want to be the behemoth in the Ironqrow tag here on AO3. No need to intimidate people after all! So each chapter of this fic is going to be a separate oneshot. Most of these tag place in the same universe, hence "connected oneshots" in the tag. If they don't, it will be mentioned at the start of the chapter.
> 
> I take suggestions! Feel free to leave one in the comments or in my ask on Tumblr (name's the same).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Qrow likes James’ mouth, and not for the reason you might think.

James had been in holo conferences all day long. Meetings about his army, about his weapons, and about his school had been back to back since nine this morning. There’d also been a few ill-timed questions about his relationship with one Qrow Branwen, questions that James never had complete answers for and often just brushed them off with a “this is a business meeting. If you want to know about Qrow Branwen, please, come see him.” That had worked, for the most part.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, he was tired, he was sore, and his voice was rough and hoarse from eleven hours of talking.

With a cough, James stepped into the large bedroom he shared with Qrow and shucked off his outer jacket. He hung it up on the hooks next to the door and limped toward the bed, where Qrow sat, reading a book.

“Rough day?” guessed Qrow. James sat down on the bed, his feet on the floor, and put his head in his hands.

“Long,” said James, his voice like sandpaper. “I may not have a voice tomorrow.”

Qrow’s hands slid across his shoulders. His lips pressed against the hollow of James’ neck and worked their way down to his shoulder, which was still covered by a shirt. Qrow hummed, rubbing James’ shoulders as his lips slowly traced their way back up to James’ ear.

With a sigh, James leaned into the tender touch, body relaxing under Qrow’s careful ministrations.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” asked James, slightly amused.

Qrow chuckled against his skin. “You’ve got a very talented mouth, Jimmy.”

“James,” he corrected, but it was mostly out of habit these days. “And I’m afraid I’m a bit too sore.” He rolled his neck to give Qrow better access. Qrow kept massaging his shoulders, lips sliding to the other side of his neck. “Maybe if I laid down…,” he mused.

“Nah,” said Qrow. His lips left James’ skin but his hands kept working the flesh. The one on James’ right side was higher, sticking to where his cybernetics connected with his neck. “Not gonna put you through your paces after that kind of day.”

James sighed, head falling forward. Qrow’s hands slid down his front, his arms draped around him. James’ head came back up to find Qrow’s face next to his. The man leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Then what are you up to?” asked James, the amusement back in his voice.

Qrow nuzzled his neck. “Not up to anything,” he said. “Just like your voice, is all.”

James chuckled. “My voice?”

“Mmm,” said Qrow. Qrow slid around James and climbed into his lap, arms draped loosely over his shoulders and resting his legs on either side of James’. “The way it goes rough after a meeting,” said Qrow, kissing along James’ jaw. “It’s all hoarse.” A kiss. “And growly.” A kiss. “And _good_ like this.” This time the kiss went to his lips. James tilted his head back and opened his mouth to Qrow’s ministrations. Let Qrow’s tongue slid along his lips and coax him forward.

“And here I thought you had ulterior motives,” said James, his voice distant and hoarse.

Qrow grinned and kissed him again. “Oh, I do,” he said when they separated. “I like hearing you talk like this.”

James chuckled and _saw_ the way Qrow’s one eye ignited at the sound. He slid his arms around Qrow’s waist and tugged the other man closer. Connected their mouths again in a wet kiss that left both their lips glistening.

“Maybe I should start reading to you then,” said James, only half joking.

Qrow made a noise like an abandoned growl and shoved. James ended up on his back, Qrow perched atop him. Qrow’s hands worked their way down his button up shirt, undoing buttons. His lips followed after, laying down kisses on the junction between flesh and metal.

James tilted his head back and groaned, eyelashes fluttering as Qrow’s kisses slid lower and lower.

“Get up here,” mumbled James, just loud enough to be heard. Qrow climbed back up to him and James tugged him down for another kiss. While Qrow was distracted, he flipped them over, his knees now on either side of Qrow’s hips.

Qrow grinned up at him, lopsided and cocky as always. “Thought you were too sore.”

“For this?” asked James with a grin of his own. “I can find the energy.”

Qrow chuckled, threaded his hands in James’ hair, and tugged him back down for another kiss.


	2. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Qrow is sick of snide remarks and James just wants him to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main thing you should take away from this fic is that Qrow's a little shit and James loves him anyway.

Halfway through James’ last meeting of the day, Qrow had gone rigid at some half-assed, over-zealous remark about his presence at said meeting. James had just barely managed to not say anything to the man who’d made the remark, and Qrow had seemed too seething to try. But, by the time the two had gotten back to their shared hotel room, Qrow was positively _livid._

“Who the hell do they think they are?” snarled Qrow, tearing off his tie and suit jacket. He threw them across the room, where they crashed into a table lamp. All three went careening to the floor.

“Qrow,” said James, his voice gentle. He loosened his own tie, eyes watching Qrow.

Qrow whipped around, one eye gleaming. “They mocked me, Jimmy. And worse, they mocked _you_.” Qrow clenched his hands into fists and visibly ground his teeth together. “They think I’m… I’m…” He trailed off with a growl.

“I know,” said James, a sigh on his breath. “But you’re not.” And those seemed to be the magic words. The anger fell out of Qrow’s body and he slumped forward, head hanging.

“They hate me,” muttered Qrow. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and looked up at James. “And I don’t care what they think of me, but having me around is fucking up how they think of _you_.” He shook his head. “They just want to prove I’m some mistake. A fling you’ll toss into the trash when you get sick of fucking me.” Then, in a very quiet voice. “No one thinks I’m worthy of you.”

James slipped off his jacket and hung it up. “I didn’t realize it bothered you that much.” He frowned as he spoke. Qrow’s usual snark wasn’t as present in the meetings he attended. In fact, he’d made an effort today to listen and really contribute. He’d given James some great ideas for a new prototype ship. And he knew Qrow only attended those meetings because James liked him too. So, the fact that the people James worked with thought it was unreasonable to have Qrow there, despite Qrow being pretty damn intelligent himself, was complete horse shit.

“It bothers me that it fucks up your life,” said Qrow, but the hunch of his shoulders and the tight fold of his arms across his chest betrayed his thoughts.

James sighed and crossed the few feet to Qrow, slipping his arms around the man’s waist and resting his cheek on Qrow’s head. Qrow dropped his head to James’ chest and let out a soft breath.

“When we went public, I knew there would be those who judged me based on my choice in partner,” murmured James. “But I took it into account when I suggested going public to you.”

Qrow snorted. “Tell me you didn’t have a pros and cons list.”

“I had three,” said James, drily. “One for business, one for pleasure, and one for missions and Ozpin.”

Qrow pulled back to stare at him. “Ozpin got his own list?”

“Mostly I just wanted to make out in his office,” admitted James, cheeks burning.

Qrow snorted, laughter bubbling up in his chest. “Oh, that’s good.” He dropped his head back to James’ chest, still laughing quietly. “That’s really good.”

James rubbed Qrow’s back, resting his cheek on Qrow’s head again. “I am serious, though. I did take all this into account. I don’t regret this.” A pause. “Do you?”

“Nah,” said Qrow. “I was the one who got sick of secrets, anyway.” He slipped his arms around James’ waist and hugged him tighter.

“True,” said James, his own grip on Qrow tightening. In a softer voice, he added, “If you’re worried about my contracts, I haven’t lost any.”

Qrow added, “Yet.”

“No, not ‘yet’, and I won’t,” said James. He smiled into Qrow’s hair. “I’m the only robotics and weapons engineer in the world with my prowess, my intelligence, and my influence. Besides, I have Schnee contracts. No one else has those.”

Qrow pulled back again to stare at James with a furrowed brow. “Old man Schnee is the biggest bigot of them all. How the hell are you keeping contracts with him?”

James couldn’t quite hide his grin. “He’s trying to reconcile with his daughters.”

Realization dawned in Qrow’s expression. “Weiss adores you and Winter thinks you’re a god among men.”

“Precisely,” said James. “If he wants to reconcile with them, he can’t be on my bad side. He’ll lose them all over again.”

Qrow laughed, a low chuckle in his throat that had him shaking his head. “You’re good, Jimmy. You’re _very_ good.”

“I like to think so,” said James, more than a little pride in his voice. There was a moment of silence, then, “Are you going to be all right?”

Qrow grimaced. “Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine.” He still didn’t like talking about things like this, James knew.

“All right,” said James, deciding not to push the issue.

“Although,” said Qrow, drily. “Next time, I _could_ just sit in your lap.” He wriggled his hips. “Maybe give them a little show.”

James felt himself pale. “You wouldn’t _dare_.”

Qrow laughed, and it was a bold sound that made James want to grin right back. “Ah, come on, Jimmy.”

“James.” But it was a familiar banter, not an annoyance.

“You said you can’t lose contracts,” protested Qrow, but he was still laughing.

“That’s not an excuse to be indecent,” said James.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “So you don’t want to fuck me on one of those long, glass tables?” he asked, dropping his voice to a purr. He slid his hands around to James’ front and ran his hands up James’ chest, then back down.

James swallowed hard. “Qrow…”

“Or would it bother you too much? To know, whenever you’ve had meetings, that you’ve had me screaming on the table they have their coffees on,” asked Qrow, his voice still a purr. He looked up at James with hooded eyes and through his bangs.

“Would you ever be able to see anything but me on that table again?” Qrow leaned up, lips ghosting James’ jaw. James tilted his head back and groaned.

“Bed, now,” said James, a surprising amount of command in his voice.

Qrow chuckled and grabbed James by his lapel, dragging him forward and toward their shared bed. “Thought you’d never ask.”


	3. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James is possessive and Qrow doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more Ironqrow. This chapter is rated M, for Mature content. Please read on with some caution.
> 
> Please do NOT post spoilers in the comments. I have not seen the finale yet and most people haven't. Spoilers will be deleted. Thank you.

Qrow let out a surprised noise when he was pressed against the door of his and James’ bedroom, moments after shutting it to enter the room. James’ mouth was on his, hot and wet and insistent. His tongue slid along Qrow’s lips, making them part. They chased each other around in Qrow’s mouth before finally parting, Qrow gasping wetly and his pants already tight.

James’ hands slid down his front and hooked onto his belt loops, yanking Qrow flush against James’ body. James’ teeth dragged across his collarbone, just hard enough to send sparks trailing down Qrow’s spine and leaving him hard and wanting.

“ _Fuck_ ,” breathed Qrow. His hands gripped James’ shoulders as the man continued to run tongue and teeth across his collarbone and up onto his neck. He sucked a mark into Qrow’s neck, nipping at the spot hard enough to make Qrow swear again.

“What’s gotten into you?” asked Qrow, his voice throaty.

James’ hands worked on opening his shirt, shoving it off Qrow and letting it pool to the floor. Qrow wrapped his legs around James’ waist and wiggled his way up to eyelevel. Grabbed James by the head and pulled him back to look at him.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this,” grunted Qrow. James stepped forward, pinning Qrow to the door again. He rolled his hips and Qrow had to fight the urge not to swear, loudly. “But seriously, what’s gotten into you?”

James’ eyes went dark, pupils blown wide with open lust. He nipped at Qrow’s neck again, leaving a second mark as a mirror to the first. “Nothing,” he said. Qrow didn’t believe him. But James had one hand kneading his ass and the other cupping his head and a mouth on his throat. And that made it really, _really_ hard to think.

Qrow rolled his hips, bucking against James, who was similarly hard, and let his head fall back. He groaned. Felt another mark get sucked into his neck. And _finally_ he realized what was going on.

“You’re _marking_ me,” said Qrow, a sense of awe and shock mixing in his voice. He grabbed James’ shoulders more firmly and straightened up. The shift made James pull back to look at Qrow, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“Well…”

Qrow grinned. “You are. You’re _never_ this bite-y. You’re being all… possessive.”

James faltered, his cheeks turning even redder. “If it bothers you…”

“No,” said Qrow, shaking his head. An amused smirk spread across his face. “I like it just fine. Just wanna know why.”

James grimaced. “Winter. And the other specialists.” His voice was stumbling. “They’ve been… looking at you.”

Qrow’s eyes went wide. He twitched his hips again, hoping for purchase or friction or _something_. James held fast and Qrow tried not to whine. “You’re jealous,” said Qrow.

“A little,” admitted James.

Qrow chuckled and wound his arms around James’ neck, tugged him in for a surprisingly tender kiss. Rested their foreheads together because this was about the only time he was the right height for it.

“Hey,” said Qrow in a soft voice, amazed at how calm he was despite the heat between their bodies – particularly their legs. He combed his fingers through James’ hair. “You’re the one I come home to, all right?”

James sighed. “I know.”

“And I get that I like sex, a lot,” said Qrow, wiggling his still-trapped hips for emphasis. He caught the way the flush spread down James’ neck. “But I do all the feelings shit for you too, you know? I go to your meetings and make statements and bring you food.” Qrow snorted. “Hell, I even put up with _Winter_ for you.” The disgust in his voice and his face made James laugh.

“She’s not that bad,” said James, between chuckles.

Qrow snorted. “Says you.” He played with the hair at the back of James’ head. “The point is, Jim…” He shrugged. “I love you. No ogling girl or guy is gonna change that.”

James eyes went soft. His lips quivered up into a small smile that made Qrow’s heart ache. James leaned forward and kissed Qrow, gentle as could be. “I love you too,” he murmured, resting their foreheads back together.

Qrow grinned and rubbed their noses together a bit. “Good,” he said. A pause, then, “Now can you stick your hand down my pants, _please_? I’m _dying_ over here.”

James laughed, making both their bodies shake. “I think that can be arranged,” he said, his fingers already slipping past Qrow’s waistband.

“Good,” said Qrow, head tilting back. “Maybe you can show me those upgrades of yours.”

James’ fingers stilled. “You noticed those?”

“James, I’ve been making friends with your metal dick for _months_ ,” said Qrow. “I notice when you change it, pants or no pants.” He ground hard with what little leverage he had. “Now will you get back here, I wanna take it for a spin.”

“You’re terrible.”

“I know,” said Qrow, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
